Move into Twilight
by LegoLassss
Summary: When 18 year old Ali moves with her mum from England to the outskirts of a small town in Alaska, she has no idea the changes that will come to her life. A story of a girl going into the Twilight universe by a move for her mum's job. She doesn't realise and isn't the author. Haven't written in a while. Who she ends up with up to the readers (bottom of first chapter). M might go down


_Hey guys! I know I haven't written a story in a long time, but I think this one's really going to be fun because I've got a definite storyline to stick to and a little more world experience to boot! There are some similarities between me and the character but you won't know what and that's what makes it fun!_

_Hope you really like the new story!_

_Charlotte_

* * *

Have you ever thought about what it would be like? Ever wondered about what life would be like in your favourite book? I have... goodness knows i've dreamt time and time again about going into the books I love.

To dance with Mr Darcy; run across the countryside as a child with Heathcliff and Catherine; To go to Hogwarts with Harry Ron and Hermione.

The only problem with dreaming is that it is just that. Dreams are only dreams, only there for a place to escape to and they can change at the drop of a hat. Dreams are not real like life is, you can fall for three different characters in a book and never have to decide between them.

Life is not as easy as a dream. It's difficult and frustrating and makes you turn to those books, to your imagination to get by.

I used to dream of going into books.

Little did I know that sometimes... Sometimes if you dream hard enough, maybe. Just maybe, those dreams can come true.

My story's not an easy one to explain or a very interesting one prior to the point at which I found myself in the midst of the world of the Twilight Saga, and so i'll not bore you with the rambling story.

All you need to know, dear one, is that my name is Alessandria, Ali to you. I'm 18 years old and retaking my last year in school. My mum's new job found me doing this in Alaska.

I'm English by the way, and you know what they say about England being cold and wet all the time? Truly not the case, besides... It had nothing on this place at all.

I used to have a diary and that I suppose is where my tale will begin, purely for laziness on my part. I couldn't keep one after a little while, it'll become obvious why pretty soon.

**10.52am (really 17.52pm but I'll get used to it)**

Rock round the clock is playing on the radio. I told mum to turn it up and we're rocking out to it. I think I like this station, it's pretty much the good old stuff I remember listening to around my house when I was little.

I miss home. I don't mean where we've just come from, I mean my first home. It was large and beautiful and I remember so little of it. I just know that I've never been as happy as I was before we left there.

I was 6 when we left but I still remember the things we left behind in the rush to leave. That's not something I'm going to get into here.

I was given this 'journal' – diary really as I'm English – by my old best friend before I left. She's off to uni like all the rest of my friends this year. I wish I was with them, but for ill health the year before last, I'm not. I'm retaking my last year at school which in England would mean completing my A-Levels, but in Alaska means getting my diploma.

Anyway, I think maybe it's good idea to write down my thoughts and feelings in this so that they have somewhere to go. Otherwise, they could end up festering inside me and that's never good. Still, i've got to be careful with them. My mum always said never to write something down in a diary that you don't mind someone reading. I think someone may have stolen her diary once.

The plane journey was pretty uneventful. I ended up watching 5 films and reading a load before we touched down.

I'm actually really excited to see the new house! We've got somewhere on the outskirts of the small town were living in.

Mum chose that because she can research the area and keep close enough to civilisation that we don't starve and I go to school. The house is supposed to be really nice, cozy but large enough that mum can have a study so her equipment and charts will be hidden for once.

**14.00 (23.00pm to me!)**

I'm so tired! No sleep for sooooo long! I feel like Edward (hahaha)

Mum says we'll get to the house in a minute or two. That's after we got lost for ages! The view was worth it though. That't that I think would be cool about being a Cullen. They get to go anywhere and see all the beauty of the world and take it all in. Every detail in perfect focus. Better than me who has to wear glasses for long sight and short sight.

I don't wear them by the way, not unless i have to in a class. It means i've got some trouble seeing some things, but it's managable at certain differences, I can see loads of stuff, I just don't realise how out of focus it is until I wear them.

**4.34pm (1.34am)**

So tired now, looking forward to sleep! Mum got all our stuff shipped and set up before we left with a plan for the entire house so it was all set up for when we got here.

I nearly cried, it looks like I remember when I was little of my favourite house. It's beautiful, not huge but its got the biggest kitchen with marble counter tops and floor to ceiling drawers on one side like in old shops.

My room's quite large for what i'm used to an it'll be weird adjusting. It's bigger than all my previous rooms added together.

You know in Harry Potter when he lived under the stairs? Well times that by two and a half or three and that was the first bedroom I remember, until I was 14. After that, I got one double that size. And those were the days I used to share.

The house was all paid for by the company paying my mum to research this part of Alaska and some weird wildlife changes that have been taking place in the past couple of years and seem to repeat themselves every 50 years or so. That's the only reason our house is this big. Big is still not gigantic, but it feels like to me, having never had this much space before.

I've been told i'm not allowed to sleep until at least 6pm so I wake up at a 'normal' time tomorrow, so i'm sitting on my giant double bed, writing in my diary.

My life's not been that amazing so far. Maybe with starting a new school in two days, a new life and a new country, I'll be able to get a little good in my life and maybe a little excitement to go with it.

* * *

What I didn't know then was just what was waiting for me on a little trip to the woods the next day in my favourite red coat.

What, (or should I say who?) I was going to stumble across there would change my life forever. For better or worse you'll see pretty soon. For me, it was going to take a lot longer to discover the answer to that question.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter's a little short and bland at the moment, but I promise things are going to 'heat up' with the entrance of the nicest big bad wolf on his own little run in the woods. Can you guess who i'm talking about? ;)_

_Not sure if this should be a wolf or vampire story yet - it started out with a definite one in mind but i'm stuck between which one would be better for her. _

_I'd love if you read this story, for you to** comment as to who you want me to write her with** and i promise i'll decide from them and get the next chapter out by this time next week!_


End file.
